Mortal Wounds
by Albert Albright
Summary: When escaping their last adventure the Doctor nearly costs his companions their lives. He decides as they heal they stay on a welcoming, warm, non-hostile planet. Fifth Doctor, Nyssa, Tegan, Adric
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Wounds

Ch.1

The Doctor was too busy to tend to his own wounds when he carried the weak and battered Alzarion in his arms. Tegan and Nyssa not far from behind also in need of medical treatment had entered the TARDIS.

Nyssa who made a mad dash to the console made sure the doors shut behind them. Ensuring the safety of her fellow friends as they made sure everyone was accounted for. Panting and gasping from the ordeal Nyssa slid to her knees to at least to try and conserve what little energy she had left.

Whereas the Doctor set an unconscious Adric to lie on the floor. Tegan who was doing her best to remain calm settled herself near Adric while the Doctor manned the controls. Tegan's eye sight must have been failing her. All the lights in the TARDIS were dimming; the ground beneath the transport began to crumble. Causing TARDIS to buck and toss the inhabitants inside the console room. Just as the planet they were sitting on began to erupt and become nothing in a matter of seconds or even less than that.

Tegan could only pray as she protectively held the young boy. As TARDIS whipped back and forth that the Doctor would perform a miracle as they escaped. She trusted the Doctor, the Doctor always knows what he's doing, the Doctor will save them for sure. Tegan in another moment of weakness squeezed her eyes shut. Too afraid to comprehend what she might see if everything might go wrong. Her strength decreasing every time she felt her body slam against the wall. She could only hope Nyssa was faring better. That everything would be okay soon. She just wanted everything to be normal again.

"It'll all be over soon." she surmised and as her prediction of a smooth sailing TARDIS that traveled galaxies would do in her mind's eye. Not too soon when she felt both her arms feeling as if they were made of liquid. When they could no longer hold Adric anymore Tegan's last memory of him would be sliding yet again to the other side of TARDIS. Watching his limp body join Nyssa's as if fate had dealt Tegan a taunting end of her life as if to say 'she's going to die with them.'

Tegan beginning to see nothing but darkness couldn't stop thinking though. Before lapsing into what she thought was going to be the end…her end…the end of her life. Though Nyssa and Adric could be seen before falling with them. Her mind frantically began concocting reasons why she didn't see the Doctor?

"Doctor," she shrieked calling his name. The last name she decided to cry out before the disarranged and stressed TARDIS regained normal functions again.

* * *

><p>The Doctor who stabilized TARDIS minutes before the planet exploded. He found himself lying on the floor next to the console controls. Slightly disoriented he stood up surveying the damage and what he saw next frightened him. All three of his companions were huddled together next to the entrance. His breathe caught in his throat momentarily he knew what he must do.<p>

First recognizing Tegan's crumpled form. Lying right next to Nyssa who curled herself next to Adric. He realized before he reached full consciousness that it was her voice that must have snapped him awake.

Squatting next to Tegan to tend to her first he softly replied in a broken voice. "it's alright, Tegan…no worries…you'll all be safe I'm here."

Even if it was reassurance she could not hear. They were far from danger, long from harm, and away from that horrid planet that nearly claimed all their lives. Standing up again the Doctor shed his frock placing it upon the coat rack. He then rolled up his sleeves with full knowledge that it was going to be a long night. Er, if he could call it a long night seeing they were suspended in space for now. He'd wait to lock on anymore coordinates until his friends were awake what mattered now was Tegan, Nyssa, and Adric were in arms of good health again.

He'd see to it that it would be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Wounds

Ch.2

After transferring all three of his compatriots to the sick bay. The Doctor's expansive knowledge of first-aid served him well. Though there was no broken bones amongst the trio or any dangerous external injuries to account for. He knew that they'd come 'round soon it was only a matter of time before it happened. But that time wasn't yet the Doctor found himself a chair sitting next to Nyssa's cot.

This time applying antiseptic to superficial cuts and scrapes that were very apparent. He fought the urge speak to himself. But more so using his soft trembling voice to perhaps lead them back to consciousness. If anything that would come out of this expenditure he more so wanted it be his friends lives. If the only thing he could ever wish for were for all three of them to be well.

"Nyssa, Nyssa please," he begged to her in a whisper. But her eyes were still closed and though he knew they all had pulses. He still feared that one of them might just pass away. A fear that he pushed back deep into dark recesses of his mind. But the way things were working out so far the odds of losing felt greater. But these were his friends and damn the universe if it was going to win.

Stiffening in his seat he composed himself sitting straight up. Taking deep breathes promising to strengthen his resolve.

"This problem will be solved." he said becoming very self-assured. He wasn't going to lose them; he wasn't going to lose any of them. Back to what he was doing he dabbed more rubbing alcohol on the cotton swab. Continuing to tend to Nyssa's wounds in the meantime.

* * *

><p>With the passing hours the Doctor grew anxious when nothing happened. He was just an audience to perhaps three comatose patients. The Doctor felt like he was expecting them to awake too soon. They were injured and as it stands to reason that sleeping forever for how long they've been out would aide them immensely. For a time lord he felt guilty for never keeping track of the time of day. Something that all time lords were supposed to be good at. But so far when he promised Heaththrow to Tegan other distant planets forced their way into his plans.<p>

Not once did he land on a planet near Earth or England for that matter. He'll see to make it up to her in due time.

But that time would not be today.

Slowly as the Doctor rose from his seat walking from Nyssa's side he checked upon Adric. Albeit his face was still a little dirty nothing a bath couldn't clear up. He could see his eyes flutter beneath his eyelids. Quickly the Doctor reacted to this as he called his name urging him to speak.

"Adric, Adric, are all right, open you're eyes" he cried.

"Yes, just give me a moment." Adric replied half grumbling half coughing. He was doing his best to speak coherently and clear.

The Doctor ready to receive anymore ailments he might have asked him. "Adric I must know how do you feel?"

"Never been better I suppose." Adric quipped as he rubbed his forehead vigorously.

"This is what happens when you decide to do things on your own. I wish in the future you stick to my plans exactly is that clear?" the Doctor spoke through clenched teeth. The Doctor was a reasonable man but he could only be reasonable to a point. Adric could be a handful at times which jeopardized most situations they've faced thus far. Yet he had many useful qualities that made him a very great traveling companion.

"Promise me that, Adric," the Doctor made no room for argument when Adric agreed to his terms.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help is that so wrong?" Adric's behavior turned into a teenager's from that point. Sitting on the white sterile cot he folded his knees to his chest whilst crossing his arms.

"Not if it endangers you're life and those around you," the doctor's tone was uneasy and harsh. He licked his lips in anticipation and continued. "now I'll ask you again how do you feel?"

Trying to do his best to disrupt the negative mood that Adric and himself both felt. Adric turned his head away from the Doctor's. Deliberately trying to not make any eye contact with him.

Adric wasn't stupid.

The Doctor was furious with him without having to shout or make fusses about. Though he was genuinely sorry for going off without his knowledge. He just felt upset by the way he treated him like he always has. He felt like he wasn't contributing enough to the group he wasn't just 'some' kid.

He had just as many ambitions as the Doctor himself when they step onto other alien terrains. What could he do when the Doctor, Tegan, and Nyssa get to have all the fun?

The Doctor who was still waiting for a response whether Adric liked it or not stood there. "Adric," he impatiently said again.

Adric had no choice, but to tell him how he felt. He swung his head around to meet the Doctor's again and answered. "nothing really," he shrugged. "just-" he cast an uncomfortable expression when realized his arm itched fiercely. Reaching for his injured arm he saw it bandaged he was oblivious to what the Doctor actually done.

"I'd suggest you relax yourself and please not scratch you might pop the stitches." the Doctor advised.

"Stitches," the Alzarion was confused by how injured he actually had been.

"Some of the cuts you sustained would not heal on their own." somehow the Doctor felt this was more of an insult. To a boy whose own race was capable of healing quickly.

"I needed sutures?" Adric's eyes widened clearly he was comprehending what had to be done to him. "I'm afraid of needles…" he said in a raspy low voice. Needles may be primitive, but they were always a necessity to help even Alzarions like himself.

"I had no idea you were," The Doctor calmly replied.

Changing the subject he turned his attention to Nyssa and Tegan. They were both laid out on their white cots still sleeping, still not awake.

"Those two," Adric pointed out. "will they be okay?" he was full of concern, but when he moved he strained himself forcing himself to lay back down.

"Nyssa, Tegan," he gasped. "will they be okay as well."

"Yes, Adric now lay down there's nothing you can do." The Doctor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He gazed upon Adric who winced at the onset of his pain. "I'm doing all that I can for them, but please don't get up."

"I'll try… but when I get better…" Adric's protests were not being taken seriously by the Doctor at the moment.

"No," he said firmly shaking his head.


End file.
